In recent years, with the development of the science and technology, liquid crystal display technology continues to advance. Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) occupy an important position in the field of display because of their advantages such as good image display quality, low energy consumption, environmental protection, and so on.
In the procedure of manufacturing a display, generally, a black matrix layer and a common electrode layer are formed on a color filter substrate, a thin film transistor is formed on an array substrate, and a passivation layer and a pixel electrode layer are formed on the surface of the thin film transistor; but the processes of this manufacturing method are relatively complex. Besides, because of the error in the cell-assembly of a color filter substrate and an array substrate, it is generally necessary to form the black matrix layer relatively wide, which affects the aperture ratio of pixel.